Crossing With the New Card Master
by Arcatamous
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, along with her family and friends, are on a well deserved vacation across the ocean in the Big Apple City, or New York City. It was supposed to be a normal trip; no Clow Cards, fighting, magic. Nonetheless, troubles always seems to follow the young cardcaptor as a group of people has picked up Sakura's power on their radar.


**New York City, USA**

 **7:00 AM**

"Come on Tomoyo!" exclaims a ten years old girl with unrealistic beauty with soft wavy brown hair and mystic bright green eyes. Her tone colored skin shine brightly in the clear blue sky as the said girl bounce her way to the center of New York City. The young girl is wearing a light pink dress that reaches her knee. Upon her dress is an open white collar and a black design at the edge of her dress. The girl's hair is tied in the same twin pigtails she has her neck is a small pink key with the head as a yellow star in a circle. It is kept around the girl's neck by a brown leather chain.

Behind the said child is a group of people; two tall and handsome young men, and a pair of boy and girl around the brown hair girl's age. The tallest male has dark brown neck-cut hair, tan skin, and bright brown eyes. The male's face is the definition of perfection with his strong jaw and sharp, but kind eyes. His body is lean and tone. The lad dons a sleeveless white shirt and pair of black jeans. Around his waist is a light blue jacket. Standing next to the tall male is another male with light grey hair cut up to his neck, deep brown eyes, and strangely pale skin. On his face is a pair of thin rimmed glasses. The said boy is wearing a short sleeve blue shirt and a pair of black pants. Hanging on his arm is large yellow coat and in the pale boy's hand is a brochure of New York City. He, like the taller male, seems to be in there teens, in contrast to their height and body structure. The other boy and girl are walking in front of the two males. The girl has dark blue hair tied up with a blue bow. Her skin is a pale peach while her dark blue eyes glimmer excitedly. The young girl is wearing a knee-length blue and white dress. She seems to be filming the brown hair girl with a happy smile. On the other hand, the boy seems to be bored out of his mind while walking around with the group. The said fellow has brown eyes and hair, with peachy-white tone skin. He wears a yellow collar shirt with black lining at the end, and a pair of khaki knee-length short.

The group of kids seems to be of Asian descent and attracts a lot of people on streets, especially the lady tourists.

"Wait up you little monster," calls out the tallest person in the group. "You are going to stomp on someone."

The brown hair girl turns back to the tall male and pout angrily, "I. Am. Not. A. Monster! You are Touya, you big meanie!"

The grey hair male then crouches down to the girl's and smiles brightly, "Of course you're not Sakura."

The said girl blushed brightly and mumbles, "Thanks Yukito. You are so kind!"

Standing behind the scene, the dark hair girl mutters to the boy, "I'm so glad we got to travel to New York. There is no fighting Clow Cards here Shaoron, so relax."

"Yea, I'm so glad we can relax here," sighs the boy. "Nothing can go wrong…."

 **Avenger's Base**

 **7:00 AM**

All the Avengers: Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk as Dr. Banner, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, War Machine, surprisingly Black Panther and Iron as Tony Stark are present.

"Thank you you all for coming," the former director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, states.

"What's the emergency Director?" the war hero questions as he, along with his team sits down at the table. "This must be really important if you came out of hiding."

The African American man then pulls up a video on the table. The video appears to be a group of kids diverse in age walking around Time Square. He then pulls up a file of one of the kids in the group.

"This girl," Fury presents, "is Sakura Kinomoto."

The file shows the picture of the brown hair girl with green eyes.

"Oh god," Black Widow suddenly cooes, "she is a doll."

Wanda Maximoff compliments, "Aww, she is so cute."

The rest of the males can only nod in agreement.

Fury then continues, "She is ten years old. Live in Tokyo, Japan. Has a father and older brother."

Another file then pulls up on the screen and the profile picture shows the brown haired boy who is the tallest out of the group. "This is Touya Kinomoto," the director presents. "A senior in highschool. The grey hair boy standing next to him in the video is Yukito Tsukishiro. Also a senior. Then there are the two other kids. Both are the same grade as Sakura. The dark hair girl is Tomoyo Daidouji, and the brown haired boy is Li Shaoran."

"This is cute and all," Hawkeye says, "but what do they have to do with anything; or with us for that matter?"

Fury stares at the Avengers in silence until he explains, "SHIELD monitors anything unnatural. And this girl is on that list."

"Is she a mutant?" questions Steve.

"No," Fury replies, "I have...contact a friend who is a mutant. He said that this girl is a normal girl with no mutant power or DNA of any sort in her system. Sakura has been a mystery to SHIELD for the last two years since she appears on our chart. We can find nothing out of the ordinary or suspicious in her daily life."

Wanda then questions hesitantly, "Then...is she like me?"

Again, the director shakes his head.

Rhodey then pulls up the brown hair girl's profile and reads out loud, "Okay, let's see. Hm...she is a cheerleader, enjoys music and PE. Hate math. Ha, there goes another genius Tony."

Clint Barton then continues, "Her father is a university professor and an archeologist. Her brother do many odd jobs to pay for his college fees, plays soccer and perform other activities."

Bruce then reads, "The young girl's mother died from an illness when she was 3. She absolutely is terrified of ghosts. Her childhood friend is Tomoyo Daidoji."

"Wait," Wanda halts, "Daidoji? As in the Daidoji Toy Company?"

Vision answers, "Yes."

Wanda then squeals, her hand tightly clamps with a huge smile donning her face. "I remember that company. The Daidoji Toy Company makes the cutest toy ever. Some of the designs for the came from the CEO's daughter. I had one when I was little. It was adorable."

The males stare at her either in utter amusement or with a with a blank face. The Sokovian quickly realizes her mistake and mutters a "sorry" while her face turning red in embarrassment.

"Everything seems to be normal in the kid's life. Nothing of voodoo of any kind," Tony chimes in, "So what does this have to do with us?"

Silence envelopes the table when Fury demands, "I want you to bring this girl in."

Hell. Breaks. Loose.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Fury, she's a kid! She doesn't know any better!"

"I understand your worries as I was train in the Red Room since I was a little girl, but she has a completely normal childhood!"

"You can't take away her normal life!"

"Even I think this is way too much Fury!"

"She is but a child Fury! A Midgardian girl like her doesn't need to be drag into this world of chaos and madness!"

"I will not accept a kid like her getting involved in something dangerous like I did!"

"That's ain't cool director. We all know that this is a stupid idea."

"Even though I am not from your world, I know when it is too dangerous for a kid to be mixed up in something like this!"

"Sir I believe that it is only appropriate to agree with the majority."

"ENOUGH!" roars Fury, his voice carries throughout the meeting room. "Until this girl is deem safe, she remains a threat in SHIELD's file."

" **I. Am. Not. A. Monster!** " an angelic voice rings out.

Everyone turns their gaze to the video.

Vision then speaks up for the first time since the meeting started, "Is this playing live, sir?"

Fury nods slowly as the Avengers and the ex-director watch the video.

" **You are Touya, you big meanie!** "

Tony then gestures his hands towards the screen and asks, "Do you think that this face can do any damage? What's more, do you think a little girl with this kind of face would have an evil mastermind to conquer the world?"

Fury glares at the billionaire only to know that Tony is speaking the truth. From what Fury had read up on the girl, Sakura can't even hurt a fly.

Yukito, as they learn his name, bends down and smiles to Sakura. " **Of course you're not Sakura.** "

The said girl blushes lightly. " **Thanks Yukito. You are so kind!** "

The ladies of the team of heroes cooes at how cute the girl is while the males groan in agony.

" **How can you stand up for this little monster?** " teases the tall brown hair boy name Touya. " **You should see her at home. She gobbles up everything.** "

Sakura soon shoots a kick at her brother's knee in anger. Sakura then smiles in triumph as her brother cringes in pain and Yukito smiles at the siblings.

" **Hey Sakura,** " calls a gentle voice. " **Look over there!** "

The said girl then turns her head towards where her childhood friend had pointed and a surprise expression dawns Sakura's face.

" **Wow!** " Sakura cries in excitement, " **What kind of tower is that?** "

" **I believe they call it the Avengers Tower. Home to the Avengers. Let see here...it was first built as Stark Tower by the famous billionaire Tony Stark. When the alien battle or invasion was won, the Avengers lived at Stark Tower for a while. However, it is reverted back to Stark Tower because the Avenger's base have been moved...somewhere after the battle in Sokovia. This is what the brochure said anyways.** " Yukito explains as he reads off of the brochure.

" **A battle?** "Sakura repeats under her breath; her bright lips then turn into a worried frown.

This instantly catches the Avengers attention. As Fury orders the volume to be increased and the picture also zoomed into the girl, everyone listens closely.

Tomoyo then walks up to Sakura with Li close behind. The dark hair girl then comforts her friend. " **Don't worry Sakura. It wasn't your fault that you weren't able to help. You were busy with the Clow Cards last year, when the battle occurred.** "

" **Don't worry yourself over it,** " Li encourages harshly, " **Besides, I heard the Avengers is strong. They can handle themselves and things like this.** "

Sakura suddenly giggles after a little silence. " **Wow Li, I've never heard you compliment anyone like that. Could it be that you are a fan?** "

The said boy becomes flustered and starts to babble, denying the fact.

"What does she mean by 'you weren't able to help'?" Banner questions slowly. "And what is-what is 'Clow Cards'?"

Everyone stare at Fury and he only sighs, shaking his head.

"I...might know something," Captain America raises his hand lightly. "One of the members of the Howling Commandos, Jim Morita, once told our group a tale about a magician name Clow Reed. He said that this man was a magician back in his country. Clow Reed was known as the most powerful magician and he created these...cards. These cards hold unimaginable powers, depending on their attributes. Though Jim said that it was only a fairytale."

"Did he say anything else about this magician?" Thor questions quickly, seeming to catches interest in the subject.

Steve responds, "Uh yeah. Clow also created two brother creatures. One representing the sun, while the other representing the moon. He said that they were-"

"-Guardians," Thor interjects. "The guardian of the moon and the guardian of sun. Servants to Clow Reed. Yes; I have heard of this story. My father once told me about a man-a magician name Clow Reed. He created fifty-three cards in total, and I heard that these cards possess amazing magical power, not even my father was able to understand it. To what more, these cards combine seems to be as powerful as the Infinity Stones. However when Clow Reed died, he left the cards in a book where his two guardians guard them until they were found once again. However, legends has it that Clow Reed has given it to his guardians to choose their new master. The guardian of the sun will choose the candidate, while the guardian of the moon will have the final judgement of the candidate being the their this time, I am not sure if there is a new master or not."

"So then this girl might be the new master or might know something about the Clow Cards," Natasha connects the dots. "Is that why she was caught on SHIELD's radar?"

Fury mumbles, "Might be so. Either way, just bring her in for questioning. And no, we are not going to experiment on her. You have my word."

 **The Kinomoto's Hotel Room**

 **6:00 PM**

"Hey midget," Touya calls to Sakura. "You and I are coming with Dad to one of Mr. Stark's party tonight. I'm bringing Yukito so you can...invite your friends if you want."

The Kinomoto's are back in their hotels, relaxing. A few doors down is Tomoyo's, Li's, and Yukito's rooms. While Sakura was taking her bath, Touya was flipping through the channels. The young brown hair girl trots out in a plain t-shirt and shorts with a towel around her neck.

"Really," Sakura asks excitedly. "Where is it being held?"

Touya glances back at his sister lightly. "Where else. The Stark's Tower of course."

With that said. Sakura jumps in joy and excitement. Without saying another word, the said girl bolts out of the room and runs down the hall to her friends' room to tell them the good news.

 **Stark's Tower**

 **8:00 PM**

By the time the group of foreigners arrive at the tower's party floor, it was already crowded with people. Sakura and Tomoyo are dressed in cute party dress while the males of the group are all dressed in tux, much to Li's dismay. Around were professors and archeologists, along with other celebrities.

Sakura beams, "Oh wow! This place is so beautiful!"

Suddenly, inside of Sakura's purse starts to move around. When the brown hair girl opens it and a yellow plush toy pops out, breathing heavily. Li and Tomoyo quickly circle around Sakura, covering everyone views from the living plush toy. "Kero!"

"What's the big idea Sakura?" Kero questions. "Leaving me in the hotel room starving? How dare you?"

All three kids shush the toy instantly when an adult walks past them. After a long argument, Sakura comes to a compromise with Kero in giving him food secretly.

Staring from far are Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Rhodey, and Steve. There watch the kids carefully while Tony is distracting Sakura's father. Her brother and his friends are occupied by Thor and Vision.

"What do you think they are doing?" Bruce questions hesitantly.

Clint suddenly catches movements of something small. "Is that a plush toy?"

"Why would they bring a plush toy here?" Steve questions, turning to Natasha, only to find her gone. The group then find the assassin walking towards the kids.

Li, instantly feeling someone coming towards them, pushes Sakura behind him and turn around. He then comes face to face with the infamous Black Widow. Coming from a old family that has many connections, Li would know about these stuff, and definitely knows who Black Widow is.

" **Konichiwa,** " the woman says with a smile, " **Watashino namae Romanoff Natasha. Yoroshiku.** " **(Hi. My name is Natasha Romanoff. Nice to meet you.)**

"My name is Li Shaoran," Li introduces in perfect English. "These two are my friends. Tomoyo Daidoji and Sakura Kinomoto. Is there something you need from us?" In a low whispers, Li states for only Natasha's ears, "Black Widow."

Natasha's eyes slowly narrows down on the boy in front of her, clearly suspicious of how he knows her. The way the fifth grader said her alias seems a little odd to her and the agent's guard comes on. Just when Natasha was going to question the kids, a voice cuts in.

"Oi monster, Dad's calling for you and Tomoyo."

Sakura pouts, "Stop calling me a monster Touya; you big meanie! Come on Tomoyo, let's go."

As the two younger girls run past the two males, Touya turns to the red hair woman in silence. He stare down on the agent for a while until he speaks, "I would like it if you wouldn't approach my sister with an intention of recruiting her."

Natasha is truly surprise at how the boy in front of her caught on so fast.

"She is too young to fight in your war. Do it yourself. You are apart of the Avengers aren't you?"

"He's right Black Widow-san," Li states, "We don't want anything to do with you."

Knowing she can't hide her intentions from the two boys, Natasha directly states, "Clow Reed."

Both kids tense up a little bit.

` "You know him?"

After a tenseful silence, Touya retorts before Li could say anything, "Even if we do, what of it?"

Natasha glances back to where the other Avengers were standing and find them staring back her. "Why don't we talk somewhere private."

Li begins to head towards the agent, but to only be stop by Touya. "You stay with Sakura. I trust you kid. Take care of her."

Looking like he was going to protest, Li pauses as he stare into Touya's eyes. After a long silence, Li sighs, "Fine, but you better come back."

The older Kinomoto gives the boy a short nod and then follows the Black Widow towards the Avengers. When the teenager and the agent made it to the Avengers, the heroes stare at the boy in surprise. He towers most of the Avengers, with a few exception of Captain America and Thor. The Captain offers a hand for the Kinomoto boy to shake and Touya takes it with pleasure. While shaking the youth's hand, he notice that Touya has a really strong grip.

"So," Touya begins as he then sticks his hands in his pockets. "What is your business with my sister? Better yet, what does my sister have to do with your Clow Reed or whatever it is?"

The heroes glance at each other and then Steve speaks up, "Well, you see... your sister seems to know about a magician name Clow Reed. She also seems to have caught a certain person's attention because of her powers. Therefore, we would like to know what kind of power your sister ha-"

"That ain't happening," Touya interrupts quickly. "I'm sorry to say but you are not going to get any closer to my sister."

Sam then try to persuade the boy, "But we need her-"

"I said just leave my sister out of your hero business!" Touya snaps. Realizing that his anger have taken over him a little, the student takes a deep breath and continues, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, but Sakura can't be involve in anything that might lead to her being in danger. My father already lost his wife, our mother; we can't lose Sakura, too."

The heroes know right away that they have touch on a personal subject and have ask a hard permission, especially from a family member of Sakura. Some, like Steve and Sam, tilt their heads down in guilt. Touya stares at Earth's mightiest heroes as he sighs quietly. Who knew his sister could be the center of attention of some of the most important people in the world.

"Touya!" a voice exclaims through the chattering of the crowd. The said brunette turns around to find his best friend moving towards him with the demigod and android close behind.

Touya mumbles out, just loud enough for some of the more experience heroes to here, "Yukito. What are you doing over here? Aren't you suppose to be with others."

The said silverette only gives him a bright smile and replies, "Touya, you know better than to take the burden on your own."

The brown hair high school junior tenses up, "Oi, don't start blabbering nonsense!"

Yukito ignores Touya's remark and focuses on the Avengers, "I am sorry if Touya had caused you any trouble. He like to go off on his own, not caring about how the people who care for him will feel. Just so you all know, Touya is very protective of his sister, even though he doesn't show it directly. He is a kind and gentle person. He is very dear to his family and friend. Knowing this, I hope you all will leave us alone. Please."

The taller of the two teens quickly slams his hand on his friend's head and ruffles it roughly, an imaginary vein pop right next to Touya's head. "Would you shut up! How many time have I told you not to be so damn-urgh, nevermind! Let's just go back to the others!"

As the older Kinomoto drags away his friend, Yukito waves slightly at the Avengers.

"What are we going to tell Fury?" Rhodey questions.

Before anybody can give an answer, a crash suddenly falls upon the Avengers ears. The lights start to flicker on and off. The tower is shaking slightly as the crowd of people starts to rush down the stairs and out the exit. After a while, the party floor was surprisingly clear of any souls. That is, except for the Kinomoto family and the Avengers. Mr. Kinomoto seems to be unconscious while the rest of the kids are awake. Touya was protecting Sakura and Tomoyo while Yukito and Li stands besides him. Mr. Kinomoto lie on the ground behind the dark brown hair teen.

"What's going on?" Sakura's sweet voice cries out in terror.

With instinct instantly kicking into action, the said heroes move around to figure out what cause the disturbance. Steve, Sam, T'Challa, and Rhodey have left to get their suits. Tony Stark, somehow, has gotten into his Ironman suit already and flies straight out the windows. As glass shatters everywhere, the half conscious Touya presses himself over the younger girls, shielding them from the glass. Vision quickly follows Ironman along with Thor. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Wanda run to the Kinomoto's to check if they are uninjured.

"Are you alright?" Natasha questions quickly, checking over the Kinomoto boy.

Touya responds weakly, "I-I'm fine. I'll tru-ust you this time, la-lady. Just-watch over...my…...sister..."

With that said, the teen slumps into unconsciousness. Sakura cries out as she shakes her brother. "Touya-nii! Touya-nii-chan! Wake up Nii-chan, wake up!"

"Sakura!" Yukito calls out as he pulls the little girl into a sweet embrace. "Don't worry. Touya just fainted."

Bruce then assures the terrified girl, "He's right. Your brother is fine. He got a few scratches, but nothing that can kill him. Everything will be fine."

As soon as those words were uttered, Ironman comes back in, slam against the walls. The billionaire groans as he falls heavily on the ground. Not a second later, Thor comes flying in as well; being slammed against the wall like Ironman. The group then turn their gaze to the outside of the tower to find a group of disfigured creatures flying around and attacking the Avengers. One seems to have escape and dashes towards the tower and straight towards the group. Everything becomes a blur for Sakura until her anger took over her. Running out of her brother friend's grasp, Sakura runs towards the closest weapon, pick it up, and swing it at the beast.

"YOU BIG MEANIE!" Sakura yells as she endlessly hit the poor being with the said weapon, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY ONII-CHAN! HE MAY BE MEAN, BUT HE IS MY BROTHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT HIM LIKE THAT!"

After the young girl's anger have died down, she finds the monster lying in a crater under her feet; clearly knocked out. Breathing heavily, Sakura turns back to her family and the heroes to only meet shocked faces from the heroes, a bugged eye Li, a giggling Tomoyo, and smiling Yukito.

"H-How," Clint stutters out in shock as he points at Sakura hands.

Switching her stare to her hands, Sakura finds a large silver-color hammer with brown leather wrappings. The edge of the hammer was beautifully carved with intricate designs. Unknown to Sakura, the hammer she is holding is the one and only Mjolnir; a weapon that only those who are worthy of Thor's power, besides himself, can pick up. To have such a young girl being able to pick up the hammer besides Thor and Vision is truly an incredible discovery.

Sakura tilts her head to the side cutely with a finger on her lips; her face extremely confuse. "Hue?"

A shadow soon engulfs the little girl. Seeing the large shadow behind her, Sakura slowly turns her body around. Sakura's bright green eyes then meet Thor's deep blue one.

"Small Lady," Thor quietly says as he kneels down to Sakura's height, "May I have my Mjolnir back?"

Staring at the Norse God for a little while longer, Sakura stumbles a little bit while giving the hammer back to the demigod. When the Mjolnir lay in his hand, Thor quickly shoots out the tower to battle with the creatures. The brown hair girl is still in a daze until she snaps out and runs back to the group, calling out to Tomoyo to give her her bag.

"Tomoyo stand back," Sakura orders, her voice now becomes serious, yet still hold her child-like aura in it. Obeying her friend, the dark blue hair female steps back along with Li, who is next to Sakura's father.

Taking a small star key pendant of of her neck, Sakura then chants as the pendant starts to glow, " **Key that conceal my star, reveal your true nature to me! By my power, I command you! Release!** "

After the chant was said, the pendant expanded into a long staff, much to the surprise of the present heroes in the tower. A large and bright circle appear under Sakura's feet. Glancing lightly over it, many can see the symbol of the sun and moon rotating around Sakura in the middle.

Taking out a card, Sakura throws it up and the air and calls out while pointing her staff-wand at it. " **Fly!** "

Beautiful white wings grows out of Sakura's back with little feathers falling gently around her. The said elementary student then quickly shoots up in the air outside of the tower. All the Avengers stares in astonishment and shock. Taking out three cards, Sakura throws them up and chants. " **Firey! Sword! Fight!** "

The three cards releases themselves from their cards within a sudden white light. Everyone covers their eyes except Vision and the said cardcaptor. When the light died out, the Avengers see Sakura holding a musketeer-style sword that is lit up in flame. The young female made a dash for the creatures, her swords ready in hand to slay the beast. As the sword slit through on of the shadowy creature, it disintegrated in flames.

Thor exclaims through the winds, "So the legend is real. A new master is chosen by the guardians to take over Clow Reed as the new Clow Card master. Lady Sakura must be the one!"

Most of the Avengers couldn't believe their eyes and ears. They couldn't believe that someone as young and gentle as Sakura can become the master of a power that can compare to those of the Infinity Stones. With the heroes in a daze, they didn't notice one of the monster sneaking up behind Sakura. As the grotesque monster raises its claw behind Sakura, Natasha quickly calls out, "LOOK OUT!"

Not too soon, Sakura disappears from the spot in blinding colors of white, blue and silver. Not too long after, the said misfigured lights up in flame and disintegrated as well.

"What the hell?" Falcon states into his com-link. A shadow of a bird of some sort engulf the Avengers from above. As the heroes turns towards the full moon, they find Sakura in the arms of a tall figure with beautiful silver long hair, odd white and blue clothing with a white drape over his right shoulder, and a pair of massive pearl angel wings. The figure has a sharp face of a male with hard crystal white eyes glaring down at the Avengers. Another shadow then flies up near the man. As it comes into the light of the moon, some of the Avengers gawk at the giant yellow lion wearing a grey armor on its shoulder and head with two red gem at the center of both armors. A pair of bright yellow wings engulf the mighty beast in glory. The two mystifying creatures stand in the moonlight, seeming to protect Sakura.

"Uh Point Break?" Tony calls out after a long silence.

The said Demigod drops down on the roof as he stares up at the sky. "They are the Guardians. The mighty golden beast is the guardian of the sun, while the man with silver hair is the guardian of the moon. They are task to choose their next master and protect them."

"Well from the looks of thing," Steve says, "they are protecting Sakura, making her-"

"The new master of the Clow Cards," Li interrupts them in their com-link. The heroes refocus their gaze on the boy standing in front of the broken window. "And I advise you do not get in between them right now. Sakura can handle this with Yue and Keroberos there."

Listen quietly, the Avengers, except for Ironman and Vision, land themselves next to the brown hair boy while Ironman and Vision floats near the tower. Everyone begin to watch the battle unfold.

"Thank you Yue," Sakura thanks, giving the silver head a cute smile. The moon guardian then place Sakura floating mid air as the small master return her gaze at the creatures. "Kero, I want you to round them up."

"You got it," the large cat agrees as he swoops down and corners the monster with his fire by circling around them.

Sakura then looks at Yue and said politely, "Uh...I'll hold them in a shield and I hope of you can destroy them from within."

With a silent nod, Sakura then drop down near creatures. Raising a card up in her hand and in front of the monster, the cardcaptor cries out, " **Shield! Cage these beings!** "

A pink gigantic sphere suddenly envelopes and cages the beast and the moon guardian. Within the sphere, the silverette pulls his hand back while holding an energy arrow and bow, aiming for the mishape creatures. As the guardian release his hand, the arrows shoots straight into the herd and a blast resounds throughout the sphere and smokes covers the whole shield. When the smoke dissipates, The silver hair guardian stands as the lone victor.

"Yatta!" Sakura cheers.

The three then land on the party floor of Stark Tower. The Avengers quickly approaches Sakura, only to be blocked by the guardians.

"Your intentions for our master is duly noted," the lion states.

Yue then continues, "However, we can't let her be placed in danger in the further future if she even accept your offer."

Rhodey sputters, "Ho-How did you know?"

Keroberos shrugs, "We have been listening."

Sakura then chirps, "Kero, Yue, please move out of the way."

Hesitating at first, the two guardians then separates as Sakura steps forward to look at all the Avengers.

"Hello," Sakura greets with a bow, her staff held close to her chest. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you all."

The Avengers are all surprise at how calm the little girl is when she had just been in a battle.

Sakura then continues, "I am sorry if I wasn't there for the battle a few years ago and the battle that have occurred recently. If what Kero and Yue said is true about you all wanting to recruit me, I would be most delighted. However, I can't put my father and brother and friends in danger. Therefore I have to refuse your offer. However, if you ever need my help to save the world from another evil, please contact me. I will gladly accept and help you carry the burden."

Sakura ends with a charming and sweet smile that can make anybody melt. Sakura is met with a very quiet group of adults, who is clearly stun with the speech she gave them

"Wow," Black Widow smirks,breaking the silence, "for a child, she has more manners than Tony."

"Hey!"

 **New York Airport, Private Quarter**

 **7:00 AM**

The group of Japanese tourists is saying their goodbyes and thank you to the Avengers, who is there to bid them farewell. Tony Stark is talking to Mr. Kinomoto about how he is funding his archeologist trip. Black Panther, War Machine, Vision, and Hawkeye are talking to Yukito, who the Avengers later found out is Yue's other form. Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, and Bruce Banner are conversing with Touya, telling him to be careful with his injuries and praising him for being a good brother. Wanda is talking to Tomoyo about her toy company and the small Daidoji girl promise to give Wanda a few toys of her own.

What Wanda didn't know was that she was going to be crying tears of joy when the stuff toys came by the Tower a few weeks later. The plush toys was one of herself and another of her late brother, Pietro, as Quicksilver.

Not far from the group, Thor is talking to Sakura. The tall god is on one of his knees as he talk to Sakura, who is holding onto Kero, who everyone also found out was the sun guardian Keroberos other form.

"I thank you for helping us in our battle Card Mistress Sakura," Thor thanks with his charming smile.

The said girl blushes in embarrassment. "Your welcome."

"I am also glad that I can trust my hammer, the Mjolnir, to someone other than myself and Vision," Thor sighs. "You have an amazing gift child. Not many can lift up my hammer."

"Really," Sakura grins. "Because I didn't think the hammer was that heavy. In fact it was just at the right weight for me!"

The demigod chuckles as he pats the girl's hair.

Stark's private jet then lifts off with the Kinomotos family inside. Tony had offer the Kinomotos to take his jet home and after some argument, one can guess who won.

The battle that happened the previous night didn't appear on any news channel or on SHIELD's radar. It was truly mysterious at first until Thor explains to his fellow teammates that once Clow Reed's magic is involved, he will make sure it isn't shown or the public. Therefore the Avengers could rest easy with not telling Fury what had happened. Nonetheless, they have come to open their minds a little more about the world, and learned that some power and surprises can come from the most unlikeliest of place; or in this case person.


End file.
